


Emerald

by SinMint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/pseuds/SinMint
Summary: Kronos has an infatuation with Percy Jackson, but Percy is dying in his arms and he can't help but kiss him as he disintegrates too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonswoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswoe/gifts).



> I do not own any characters or plot from the books.
> 
> I wrote it in January... so yeah lol  
> I didn't even try to edit it, sorry.  
> Enjoy,

> Kronos was scowling.

Well, physically speaking, it was Luke Castellan. A son of Hermes who Kronos had manipulated into a mortal husk for his own use. The Titan was trying to gain control over this body, but Luke wasn’t letting him. The mere demigod’s conscience was fighting against him; the efforts had begun to tire out him too.

He howled in pain as he gripped the hilt of Backbiter. The metal was glistening an angry red, it’s blade sizzling in the fireplace. He was, for a moment, mystified. Though all befuddlement vanished from his brain when he saw his oldest child’s face in the Hearth. Hestia was scowling darkly at him, not approving.

Pushing Luke farther back into his mind and putting up a fight with the demigod was straining on him. Of course, he indirectly had the curse(blessing?) of Achilles, but it earned him invulnerability, not the ability to summon or exhaust ridiculous amounts of energy. And it would only be a matter of time before Luke won. And after that, it would’ve been too late to assume his true form.

Percy Jackson. Practically Kronos’ Arch-enemy, the hurdle to his path to Olympus. Kronos couldn’t help but look into the furious oceanic eyes of the demigod.

Those swirling blue-green gems took _him_ back in time, ironically. It brought him by a majestic lake in the middle of the lush green forest. There was a fair maiden sitting by the lake, her skin purer than the beautiful white sand she was sitting on, and her face clearer than the crystalline blue water of the lake. A school of white-orange Koi scattered at her feet when he gingerly walked up to her. He remembered staring into her startling Aquamarine eyes when they first met.

Of course, her whole body was beautiful, worth worshipping, but her eyes were the most prominent feature of hers, distinguishing her from others and giving her a unique, distinct look that spoke of wisdom, care and a kind of motherly warmth.

He also remembered the time of their second meet. The grass was a beautiful, lush green, velvety under his bare feet. Her skin was beautiful against the silken, gold-bordered Chiton. He remembered the unusual pride of lions which poked in and out of her embrace where she sat on the meadow. The Lions, a terrific shade of burning orange amber and others a brilliant powdery white much like the skin of the Titaness, growled under their breath like a warning. Though Kronos could’ve cared less as he stared into her beautiful, pink lips and the breathtaking Turquoise eyes.

Kronos couldn’t have helped but fall a little for the same eyes. The moment he had accessed the memories of the spawn of Hermes, he had noticed the painstakingly similar orbs, sparkling like a forest lake. He had seen the same compassion that shone in the son of Poseidon that he had noticed in Rhea. He had seen the same caring, mischievous and infectious happiness in the face of the demigod that he had loved in the face of his previous lover.

Logically, Kronos should’ve intensely hated him. His mind should’ve linked the same features to the maiden, the one who had betrayed him. the one who had destroyed his soul and made him bitter beyond imagination. The one who had caused him aeons of horrendous pain. But no; his mind had to perk up his dopamine responses and had him actually liking the boy. He couldn’t make a witty excuse for why his heart started to beat faster when the boy was in his line of sight, and he couldn’t blame it on the battle anticipation.

Luke was fighting him again, that blasted son of a thief. It was ridiculously annoying and exhausting all the same. His strength was being sapped and he could feel the body burning with exorbitant heat. It was only a matter of time before he’d undertake his new form. Though the intense mental fighting was making him weary and his movements sluggish.  
Luke was in control of his body again. And it was alarming.

Kronos’ mind went frantic when he realized that Luke had unstrapped the armor under his arm and was about to strike their mortal spot. He fought for dominance instantly, putting all his energy into overwhelming the Hermes-offspring from gaining the upper hand. Both of their subconscious were battling a never-ending war. He managed to deflect the attention back to where mortals called ‘no man’s land’.

 

Since the day Kronos had talked to Luke, he had instructed the demigod just one thing: _Kill Perseus_.  
No, Kronos didn’t want Percy dead. He just merely wanted the demigod incapacitated for war so that he could heal (and very possibly claim) the other afterwards. It would be strategically yielding and at the same time would ensure that the demigod gets through the war unscathed physically by the battle. He knew that no matter what, Luke would fail at killing the demigod, for Perseus was one of the ablest in millennia. So the Titan had taught his host to want to kill the demigod on sight.

As the Titan and the demigod fought, the irrational part of his brain took control. Immediately, as soon as the dagger landed on his palm in a hesitative, indecisive action by Perseus, the blonde lunged. He aimed for the part Ethan Nakamura had eyed beforehand, striking the un-protected part with the blade.

He heard the demigod gasp but do nothing else as the blade slid like a hot knife on butter through his stomach. Though, as soon as the tip pierced through the other side at the small of his back, the demigod released a bone-chilling scream. Kronos himself felt an exorbitant amount of energy being released by his body as he felt the satyr sink the sharp blade of backbiter against his carelessly handled mortal-area. He was already halfway through transformation, Luke’s body burning away during the final blow, and the agonizing pain spread through his bones like wildfire.

It felt like every single tendon of his body was being burned away one by one, but he ignored it. His body was shrouded in a sickening silver aura as he fell to his knees. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was laying down on the ground. His right hand was almost sickly blown away and his head filled with blisters, though to Kronos he had never been more beautiful. Kronos knew that both of them were just minutes away from disintegrating. So he picked up the torso of the demigod through his wobbling arms in a desperate action.

He felt the presence of gods in the room, the energy waning with exhaustion. He distantly heard Poseidon scream in rage and despair when he had, probably, taken in the sight of his half dead son. He heard a spawn of Hades and Athena break down, but all of them were just background noises.

Kronos could still feel Percy take quick sharp breaths. Blood spilled from the corner of the demigod’s lips as his left eye blinked, the right one disturbingly unseeing.

‘ _Kro-nos_.’ he whispered, his voice was raspy and weak but still resonating in the chamber. Kronos didn’t care. He knew they were going to die. So he did the logical thing.

He kissed Percy.

Their lips fell softly together in a mix of fear, longing and desperation. A mash of chapped skin, crimson blood and golden ichor which shouldn’t have felt nice but it did. He could hear the others taking in a collective gasp, but he tuned them all out. For a heart-flipping second, he felt Percy kissing him back with whatever strength he had left.

They broke the kiss, both of them sagging. Percy looked at him, his eye shining with pained tears and a small smile gracing his deformed lips which were now stained golden and red. His eyes fluttered close and life abandoned his body. His lips left a soft, last sigh.

Kronos waited for the excruciating pain to take over while he disintegrated, a small upturn of his own lips on his face. He knew he was going. He’d take millennia to reform in Tartarus amidst the harrowing agony, but he’d always cherish these small seconds when the demigod’s lips were on his own.

Darkness claimed his vision and he felt the numbing, all too familiar sense of death. Though his mind went blank with the soothing feeling, he knew one fact that was set on stone in his mind.

A new pair of emerald eyes will be haunting his dreams this time in Hell.


End file.
